


Resonance

by jadetea



Series: Body over Mind [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: While Ruby knew her wife would understand, she didn't want Weiss to end up resenting her job. They made a compromise: Ruby would remain close for most of the year, but would take tougher, more important missions when called upon. On average, Ruby usually ended up on such missions once or twice a year at most.However, Ruby still felt bad about leaving her wife alone, even if it wasn't often.Ruby gives Weiss a special present to keep her company while she's away.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown chicken, brown cow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Ruby is called away for extended missions, Weiss usually copes with her lover’s absence by drowning herself in work, but facts and figures do little to fill the ache in her soul. She’s softened since her days at Beacon—she’s not ashamed to be sentimental any more.

After a day or two of overtime—Weiss admits she’s a workaholic when Ruby's not around—she often catches herself absentmindedly flipping through old photos and notes from Ruby. Ruby tries to send her postcards or letters as often as possible, and Weiss keeps them tucked away in a safe place for lonely evenings.

It's not like Weiss doesn't have a social life. Their friends—her _real_ family—always volunteer to keep her company. Weiss initially thought it was out of pity or at Ruby’s behest, but Yang’s humor and Blake’s wit chased such thoughts away.

However, there were some things friendship couldn't replace, like the scent of Ruby’s hair or the way she snorted softly when she laughed. Nights were the worst—the other side of the bed was blatantly empty and cold. To make matters even worse, Weiss would often find herself aching and throbbing somewhere much lower than her heart, especially during Ruby’s longer missions. 

She had once been desperate enough to try initiating a rather _risqué_ dialogue with her wife. While Ruby had humored her at the time, they both acknowledged that it was a fortunate circumstance that Ruby had signal on her scroll at the time and that she was also able to obtain some privacy from her companions. Privately, Weiss also admitted that bedroom talk wasn't quite the same when delivered over text.

Weiss would never ask Ruby to stop travelling—she was pursuing her childhood dream, after all. It wasn't like Weiss didn't travel, either. Weiss’ schedule just happened to be more flexible—board meetings could be rescheduled, unlike the impending arrival of Grimm.

While Ruby knew her wife would understand, she didn't want Weiss to end up resenting her job. They made a compromise: Ruby would remain close for most of the year, but would take tougher, more important missions when called upon. On average, Ruby usually ended up on such missions once or twice a year at most.

However, Ruby still felt bad about leaving her wife alone, even if it wasn't often. After the sexting—”amorous dialogue!”—incident, Ruby realized there was a way for her to stay by her wife’s side.

* * *

“Weiss!” a red bolt charged across the den into Weiss’ lap, knocking a stack of books to the floor.

Weiss sighed (more out of habit than anything else) and put her novel down, “We can go out for ice cream after I finish this chapter.”

“Really? Cool! I found this new place that—” Ruby caught herself, “Wait, no. I mean—yes to ice cream, but I came over to give you a surprise!”

Weiss eyed her wife warily, “A good one, I hope.”

“The best one!” Ruby cheered and presented a small box to Weiss.

“Oh, thank you,” Weiss smiled until her face dropped into a squint, “I didn't miss a special day, did I?”

“Nope!” Ruby wiggled, unable to contain her excitement, “I just wanted to give you this now, in case I forgot to later.”

The warmth returned to Weiss’ expression, though slightly muted at the reminder that her wife was leaving in a few days. She stared at the object in Ruby’s hand curiously.

“What is it, exactly?”

Ruby grinned slyly, “You can find out—but not until after I go. Don't open it until then.”

“I love you,” Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her closer, “Come back to me safely.”

Ruby pressed a kiss to Weiss’ hair, “I always do.”

* * *

Weiss always preferred to spend the first day without Ruby alone. It was more for the sake of those around her, as she tended to be rather short-tempered and generally hard to deal with. After moping in their bedroom—she wished the scent of roses would stay longer—Weiss remembered the Ruby’s gift.

She originally kept it in her study since she spent most of her time there, but Ruby had moved it to her nightstand. 

_“Trust me, you'll want to be here when you unwrap it.”_

The comment confused Weiss at the time, and even more so now that the box was open in her lap. Inside the box was a small tablet—larger than a scroll, but just as functional.

The tablet appeared rather plain, though Weiss noticed it was a newer model. Upon further inspection, she found that it had been modified—the cameras on both sides were removed.

Unable to find any other hints, Weiss looked in the box again and found a note. 

* * *

_Hi Weiss,_

_I thought I'd leave something to keep you company when I'm away. I’ve personally modified the tablet to make it safe for you to… “use” however you’d like. (The tablet can't record video or sound and can't be hacked since it's not able to connect to the CCT network)_

_I hope you enjoy your present because I certainly did! I love you and I miss you already._

_Love,_

_Ruby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life: Hey J, you've got an exam to stu—  
> Smut : Shhh. Shhhhhh!


	2. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The file ended, leaving Weiss just as confused as before, though something in the back of her head tingled with suspicion. 
> 
> She supposed there was nothing she could do but go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any formatting issues, they'll be tackled later (when I'm not trying to use a phone keyboard to fix html)

Greetings, WEISS  
Please set your login identification and passcode.  
ID: princess  
P: ***********  
Processing… login and passcode set!  
decrypting files… files decrypted!

VIDEO: 0 files available  
AUDIO: 2 files available  
File selection:  
*Instructions  
*Demonstration

* * *

Everything seemed normal so far. Weiss wasn't sure what Ruby had on here that required encryption, but she supposed she should be happy that her wife understood the importance of data security.

After selecting “Instructions”, the screen changed to show a basic media player. Weiss stared at the play button as though it would answer her questions.  
The screen was left untouched for several minutes, then a notification popped up.

you have been inactive for more than 2 minutes.  
FUN TIME will close and lock files in 5 seconds

Weiss quickly tapped the screen to stop the countdown. The notification dropped, and Weiss was left to stare at the play button once again.

“…alright,” Weiss sighed and started looking for headphones. 

* * *

Track 01. Instructions

* * *

  
Hi Weiss!  
Before you continue, make sure you're somewhere quiet and private. You should probably wear headphones too.

…are you good? Done? 

Oh, I guess you could’ve just paused, huh.

Anyways! If you're hearing this, then you’ve already set your login and all that stuff and made it through the file browser. Hopefully, you picked this one first. I guess it would be funny if you chose the other one. 

[soft giggling] 

Wait. Where was I? 

[papers rustling] 

… even wrote an outline. Aha! Right. Login stuff. 

All the stuff on this tablet is encrypted when the tablet is locked. There’s a two minute timeout too, just in case you forget to close it. I removed all the recording hardware and network antenna inside the tablet, so you don't have to worry about the stuff on here becoming a big scandal sandal. 

I guess if you made it this far, then you know how to work the tablet and junk. I just wanted to make sure you know that I made this tablet super safe. Don't worry about a thing and just enjoy your… fun time. 

[barely muffled giggle]

* * *

The file ended, leaving Weiss just as confused as before, though something in the back of her head tingled with suspicion. She supposed there was nothing she could do but go on.

* * *

Track 02. Demonstration

* * *

_“Hey, baby.”_

Weiss flushed. Ruby’s voice was completely different. Husky and rough, like when they had se—

Oh.

The pieces finally fit together in Weiss’ mind. She rewound the track to start again.

_“Hey, baby. I know how much you miss me when I'm away, but I miss you a lot too.”_

Ruby sighed, and Weiss heard the sound of fabric moving. 

_“I always miss the way your skin feels against mine. The way you feel so warm.”_

Ruby paused, and Weiss heard more rustling.

_“I miss you the most on the nights where it's too hot to wear clothes. Do you remember the first time we slept nude while camping?”_

Weiss did remember that night. Vividly.

_“It was so hot out we couldn't stay in our sleeping bags. We tried to just use one as a blanket, but it was still so hot."_

The was the faint sound of something wet in the background.

_“I was so surprised when you were ready to take your clothes off. I thought you were going to say something about being proper or classy. Of course,_ now _I know why you didn't argue at all.”_

Ruby’s breathing hitched, and the wet sound continued.

_“You made me so wet when you watched me undress. You looked so… hungry. Like you wanted to swallow me whole.”_

Ruby’s breathing became heavy, each pant sending heat to Weiss’ core.

_“And you_ were _hungry. Dust, the way you fucked me that night was incredible.”_

Weiss paused the file and ripped out her earphones. She covered her face with both hands, then sucked in a deep breath. After a slow exhale, Weiss let her hands drop and hastily undressed. She settled into bed and put her earphones back in. 

_“I don't think I'd ever come so many times in one night, but you were so… mmm”_

The wet sounds in the recording became louder, and Weiss realized what Ruby was doing. 

_“You felt so good, baby. Your fingers. Your mouth.”_

Weiss ran her hands over her chest, gently palming each breast.

_“I always think about that night whenever I miss you out here. Thinking about your lips and your touch gets me so wet."_

Weiss moaned softly and shifted her hands to tease her nipples.

 _“I get so hot and wet that I can't help myself. I touch myself and pretend it's you. Sometimes… ah, sometimes I close my eyes and pretend you came out here—in the wilds—just to fuck me.”_

Weiss slipped a hand down to her core and was unsurprised to find herself soaked. Behind the erotic story, the wet sounds of Ruby fingering herself grew louder.

_“Mmm, like right now. I’m touching myself, pretending it's you. I'm thinking about how you’d want to take me. Would you pin me down and finger me? Or maybe you’d let me sit on your face and fuck me with your tongue.”_

Weiss slipped a finger inside of herself while her other hand pinched her nipple. Ruby’s voice had gone even huskier, like when she’d whisper filth in Weiss’ ear as they made love.

_“But I come the hardest when I picture you taking me from behind. My face pressed to the floor, ass in the air while I finger myself.”_

Weiss groaned. She knew exactly what Ruby looked like in that position—it was one of their favorites. Weiss bit her lips as she remembered how good it felt to grope and squeeze her lover’s rear.

_“That's what I'm doing right now, baby. I’ve got two fingers inside of me, but it's not the same.”_

Ruby stopped speaking for a moment, just groaning deeply.

“ _Mm–fuck, baby. I got three inside. I–ah–want you so badly. I need you to fuck me hard._

_“I love it when you fuck me with your cock. You make me feel so full–nngh–so good. You make the best sounds–”_

Ruby trailed off as her moans increased in pitch.

_“–hm!–sound so hot when I squeeze your cock. Oh–oh, fuck me, baby. You feel so big!”_

Weiss was sorely tempted to pause the track and fetch a toy, but she didn't have the willpower to stop listening. She put another finger inside herself while her other hand moved to her clit.

_“Oh…dust, yes! Yes, baby, give it to me. Fuck me! Mmm–ah, oh! Harder! Yes–hnn–right there baby, please! Please!”_

Weiss pumped her fingers frantically as Ruby’s moans became more desperate. She pictured Ruby—ass in the air and fucking her own hand—and cried out.

“I want you to come, Ruby. Come for me!”

The image in her mind shifted. Ruby looked so wonderful being fucked from behind. She was always so wet—her slick would coat the toy pumping in and out of her. Ther rest of her would look delicious too— back glistening with sweat, ass bouncing with each thrust. 

_“So close! Don't–don't stop! I’m so close, baby–gonna come, gonna co–_ Weiss!” 

Ruby continued moaning incomprehensibly, and Weiss could hear her still fingering herself.

_“Weiss! I already–oh, fuck! Fuck fuck fu–Weiss, please! Oh—mmmm!”_

Weiss bucked her hips frantically as she chased her own climax. She was so close—she could feel her walls clenching around her fingers with each thrust.

“Ruby! I’m—oh! Ru–Ruby!”

_“I'm coming aga—ahh! Ah! Weiss!”_

Weiss came hard, riding her climax out on her fingers. Her hands slowed, then stopped, and she was left a panting mess.

Ruby sounded the same—breathing heavily on the recording, the wet sounds from earlier gone.

_“I hope you liked your gift, Weiss. I miss you, and I love you so much, my Princess. Sending you kisses and hugs.”_

Weiss laid still until her breathing slowed, the tablet beside her on the mattress. She used a tissue to clean her hands and picked up the device. The tablet had turned off automatically and showed a login screen when she turned it on.

Well, Ruby always insisted she take time more time for herself. 

Paperwork could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Hey, it's 3am. Maybe you should stop trying to edit with your phone and—  
> Me: let me ruin my life!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Let me know how the formatting is—can you easily distinguish the audio from Weiss' POV? Feedback would be helpful so I know how to format upcoming chapters.  
> (I have _several_ ideas in mind)
> 
> update: After reviewing this on a computer screen, it seems a bit difficult to read since there's usually only one line per paragraph. I might experiment with doing a two-column thing for the next chapter.


End file.
